


Weekend Getaway

by mw4vt9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance - main, F/F, Supercorp - side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl as well as the events that look place on Earth X.  To thank everyone for saving Kara, Lena decides to invite them all out to her cabin in the mountains.  She invited the ladies of Earth One as a token of her appreciation for returning Kara to her friends and family resulting in an unplanned reunion between Sara and Alex three months after their meeting on Earth X. Sparks fly between the two, but will it last longer than the weekend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be three chapters total covering the weekend trip. There is smut. SuperCorp is mentioned in this, but this is an Agent Canary story.

Alex couldn’t stop the awed expression on her face as she exited the black SUV that had taken her, Lena, Kara, and Sam up the winding mountain road. The cabin style house towered over them with the front being almost entirely windows. A large porch wrapped around the front, and Alex knew it would likely wrap all the way around. Of course Lena owned something like this.  This was going to be their home for the weekend. Lena had insisted on the girl’s getaway after finding out that Kara was Supergirl, finding out what almost happened to Supergirl on Earth X, and the whole separating Reign from Sam debacle. They’d all needed a relaxing weekend, and Alex was absolutely ready for this one.

She hoisted her bag up on her shoulder and followed the other three women into the house. It was all dark wood, light wood, leather, and stone. The room was large and open with towering windows at the front and a fireplace that went from the floor to the ceiling to her right. There was already a fire going in it. There were a large number of sofas and chairs around the fireplace, a kitchen with a large table straight in front of her, and stairs to her left.

“The rooms are upstairs,” Lena said as she gestured in the direction they needed to follow. As they got to the top of the stairs Lena gestured towards the first room. “This one is for Sam,” she said as she pointed towards the door. “This one is for Alex,” she continued as she walked further down the hallway, “and this one is for Kara and me.”

Alex and Sam shared a confused look at each other before Alex turned to walk into her room. She noticed a large bed up against the wall as well as a bunkbed in the corner.  She wondered briefly if this had been a family vacation spot before she thought better of it.  Lena's family didn't seem like the type that went on vacation.

“There is plenty of room here,” Alex yelled as she began to unpack her clothing, “you two don’t have to share.”

“Lena invited more people than just us,” Kara yelled back from down the hall. Alex assumed it would be people she didn’t know that worked with Kara and Lena from CatCo.  They would all have to keep Kara's secret in check around strangers.  Alex thought that might be difficult based on the number of cases of wine she had seen Lena's driver unload when they arrived.

After getting settled, the four sat down around the fire with glasses on wine in hand. Alex had her feet pulled up under her as she listened to Lena talk about one of her former assistants. As she continued her tale about the young man not being able to look Lena in the eye after accidently walking in on her changing, the doorbell rang.

“Alex, will you get that?” Lena asked with a coy smile. Now Alex was suspicious of who she was going to find behind that door.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a flurry of people that she had absolutely seen before. “Felicity, hi,” Alex said as the woman jumped into her arms giving her a tight hug. She greeted Iris and Caitlin with more hugs as they quickly passed her into the house. She accepted the hug that Amaya offered as she passed with Zari close on her heels.  Alex didn't know the extent of their relationship, but she assumed the two women were close because they were equally strangers to this time period that they currently lived. Then, Alex felt like her world had stopped as she noticed the blonde for the first time that was leaning up against the wall of the house to her right.

“Sara,” Alex said unable to hide the surprise in her voice.                                                  

“Good to see you too Danvers,” Sara said with a grin as she walked past her to greet everyone else.

When everyone was inside, Lena made a show of introducing everyone, showing them to their rooms, and getting everyone drinks. After she came downstairs, Alex pulled her aside. 

“Who am I sharing a room with?” Alex asked.  Based on the look on Lena's face, she knew the answer.

A wicked smile spread across Lena’s face that made Alex want to knock her upside the head. “There are only two other rooms. It makes sense that Felicity, Iris, and Caitlin would share one while Amaya and Zara would share the other. Sara can bunk with you.”

With that comment, Lena was off to entertain her guests. Alex wanted to sulk in the corner, but she knew Kara wouldn’t have that.

“I am so glad you all could come,” Lena said as she stood with everyone looking at her. “I found out recently that Kara is Supergirl.”

“No!” Sara exclaimed loudly earning a chuckle from everyone else.

“Anyway,” Lena said with a grin that Sara returned. “She told me what happened on Earth X, and I wanted to thank you all for saving her and Alex in a proper way. This seemed like the best option.”

A toast happened next as the group settled in for a night of conversation and drinking. Alex made herself scarce and spent a good part of the first hour standing in the kitchen staring out the back window.

“You’re upset that I’m here,” she heard from behind her as Sara approached. She turned to meet the blonde’s eyes with her drink in hand.

“No, I’m not,” Alex said sincerely. “I’m just surprised. I honestly wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.”

“Me either, honestly,” Sara responded, “but I’m not unhappy about it.”

Alex smiled at her before they headed back into the living room to rejoin the group. Alex was determined to relax and have a good time that weekend regardless of the surprise addition to the group.

The conversation flowed easily that night between the women as they exchanged stories about their times with a variety of topics including vigilantism, saving people, and traveling through time. Every single one of them took the time to tell a story that would embarrass the other one.  They rarely got the chance to be around other people who hadn't already heard these stories one hundred times.  Alex noticed as the wine bottles emptied that Kara was moving closer and closer to Lena, and she made a mental note to tease her sister about it later.

Kara and Lena were basically sharing one cushion on the couch while Sam sat at the other end. Amaya and Zari shared a love seat while Felicity and Iris shared the other one. Caitlin was sitting on a bean bag, and Sara was sitting on the floor. Alex knew she shouldn’t, but she was sitting in a large chair that wasn’t divided like a love seat but clearly could fit two people. She scooted to the left as far as she could before offering the chair to Sara.

The conversation didn’t stop as the blonde moved to sit next to Alex. Sara pulled the blanket up over her that she now sharing with Alex. She sent a warm smile towards the brunette sitting next to her which relaxed Alex slightly even as she got more nervous with the proximity of the blonde.

The conversation turned quickly to Oliver and Barry, and Alex felt her heart rate pick up hearing stories that clearly showed the love that the two women had for the two men. It made her jealous and sad. She wasn’t sad in a way that made her want Maggie back. She was sad in the way that she could have had something like that and it ended. It was less painful to think about now and more nostalgic for the love that she had.  She felt a hand cover her own and squeeze in a way that was meant to be reassuring. Sara had known on Earth X when Alex needed some reassurance so it didn’t surprise her now that the blonde was providing it for her. What did surprise her was how comforted she actually felt by the gesture.

“I have an idea,” Felicity all but yelled and she jumped up from her chair. At least Alex wasn’t the only one that was drunk. “Let’s play never have I ever.”

Amaya and Zari looked on in confusion as excited squeals filled the air. Lena, Sam, and Kara responded in a far too excited way. Sara and Alex both exchanged a look wondering what they were about to get themselves into.

After explaining the game to Amaya and Zari, they agreed on the rules. They’d start with five fingers up. If you had whatever the person said, you put a finger down and drank. The first person that was out had to do a dare given to them by the second person that was out. That would continue until one person was left who would have to give the entire group a dare that they were required to do. 

They agreed that Kara would start after explaining to Amaya and Zari that they should use anything they knew about the others to their advantage to get them eliminated faster.

Kara giggled as she thought of her first thing. “Never have I ever thrown up from drinking,” she said looking triumphantly around the room. Everyone except Kara and Amaya put a finger down and took exaggerated drinks from their glasses. “You next Lena.”

“Never have I ever traveled through time,” she said as she grinned at their time traveling companions who all took drinks from their glasses.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl,” Sam said with a grin sent directly at Alex. The group wasn't surprised when Alex and Sara each put a finger down. Alex did notice; however, when Lena put a finger down.

“Wait,” Alex exclaimed pointing at Lena, “you’ve kissed a girl?”

“Please honey,” Lena said with her trademark sexy grin, “I’ve kissed many girls.” Alex decided to file that information away for a later date.

“Never have I ever been to another planet,” Caitlin said resulting in Alex and Kara putting one finger down. Alex was losing fast.

As Amaya prepared for her turn she turned toward the blonde Captain of the Waverider with a large grin on her face. She looked like a sister that was absolutely about to throw her little sister under the bus.

“Never have I ever slept with anyone in this room,” she said with a wicked grin. The entire group turned to Alex and Sara as they hid their blushing faces behind their wine glasses.

“Now that is a story no one told me,” Lena said continued to stare at the pair.

“Oh my god,” Kara said loudly gesturing towards the two of them.  Alex made a mental note to get rid of the only alcohol in the universe that Kara could get drunk off of, “you should have seen her the next morning. She told me she had been jogging all night which was why she didn’t come back to Joe’s. Maybe horizontal jogging.”  Kara giggled clearly proud of herself for the joke.

The group laughed as Alex hid her face in the pillow that was lying next to her. Sara patted her quickly on the shoulder. “From all the cardio we got that night, you could call it that.” 

Alex kept her beat red face hidden in the pillows from the comment. “Oh no,” Kara yelled, “I don’t want to know that.”

After the group settled down from that specific revelation, they continued with their game.

“Never have I ever gotten arrested,” Zari said as she watched only Lena put her finger down. Zari noted that she hadn't been arrested before, but that didn't mean that she probably shouldn't have been at some point.  Lena gave the group a bewildered look. “Being in power sometimes requires less than legal activities,” Lena said with a quick sip of her drink.

It was Sara’s turn, and the devilish grin she was shooting Alex told her that she was about to reveal something to the room that no one knew that would absolutely result in Alex being eliminated from the game first. “Never have I ever,” Sara began with her eyes locked on Alex’s, “fallen out of bed trying to escape a one night stand.”

“Damnit,” Lena shouted at the same time that Alex put her final finger down. Alex took that as an opportunity to finish her drink.

“You are going to pay for that, Sara Lance,” Alex said cutting her eyes at the blonde.

They continued the game with Lena being the second person to be eliminated with the next turn. She dared Alex to take a mystery shot and guess what it was. It was tequila. Sara was eliminated next who dared Lena to give Kara a lap dance. That was interesting to say the least and something that Alex absolutely didn't want to witness. When all of them had finally been eliminated, Kara was left as the sole winner leaving her to come up with a dare for the entire group.

“You all have to go jump in the lake,” Kara yelled clearly proud of herself. The group all looked at each other thinking of a reason to protest before Sara stepped up.

“How about I jump in the lake?” She asked. Kara agreed quickly.  She honestly didn't think any of them would do it so this worked for her.

The group headed outside to watch the blonde complete the dare. Sara made a show of removing her shoes and socks before turning to face the water.

She was still wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt as she look a determined step towards the water. With a look over her shoulder and a wink clearly sent at Alex, she took off and dove directly off the end of the dock into the water. She resurfaced after a few seconds with a large grin on her face.

It was early summer at that point meaning that the water was still a little cold so Sara got out of the water quickly.

Sara was soaked, and Alex absolutely noticed the way her shirt clung to her abs as she walked back towards the house.

They returned back into the house and all of them had seemed to sober up from their trip out into the fresh air.

“We need to get you some dry clothes,” Alex said as she headed up the stairs behind Sara to help her.  Taking off wet clothes yourself wasn't easy after all.

As the blonde changed, Alex did everything she could to prevent herself from looking at the woman who had been the object of her thoughts a lot over the last few weeks.

When Sara was dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, she cleared her throat letting Alex know that she could turn away from the wall.

“Are you mad that I’m here?” Sara asked tentatively, and Alex could sense that she feared the answer.

“No,” Alex answered honestly as the blonde stepped towards her.

Alex knew what was happening and was simultaneously unsure of herself all at the same time. As she contemplated her next move, Sara was standing right in front of her.

“Can I?” Sara asked with a sweetness in her voice that Alex wasn’t expecting.

Before she could say anything, she surged forward meeting Sara’s lips with her own. The blonde wrapped her arms tight around Alex’s midsection as she pulled her closer.  There was a slightly familiarity in the kiss that Alex recognized, but it felt completely new all at the same time.

Tongues battled for dominance that Sara would soon gave in and let Alex have. They kissed and kissed until Alex began pulling Sara backwards towards the bed. There was just enough alcohol still coursing through her system to not think about this too much.

When Alex’s knees hit the back of the bed, she moved to a sitting position with Sara still standing in front of her as she broke their heated kiss.

She ran her hands under Sara’s t-shirt from her belly button to the bottom of her breasts over her tight abs resulting in Sara taking in a sharp intake of breath.

She continued to move her hands up and down the blonde’s stomach as her breathing picked up. Sara seemed to grow slightly impatient as she reached to remove the shirt leaving her topless. 

Alex took in the sight of her with the glow of the moon coming in from the window behind them. It outlined Sara in a way that Alex could only describe as breathtaking.

She leaned forward to place an open mouthed kiss on Sara’s hip bone that was right in front of her causing the blonde’s hips to surge forward. She sucked lightly before soothing the mark with her tongue. Sara leaned forward slightly to reconnect their lips in a kiss that she was in control of from the start. She pulled Alex’s bottom lip between her teeth before releasing it with a pop. Her face was centimeters away from Alex as their breaths mingled.

“Can I?” Sara asked as she reached for the hem of Alex’s shirt. The brunette just nodded as Sara pulled the shirt over her head and left it discarded on the floor.

Sara continued to kiss Alex as she reached around to remove her bra leaving Alex in an equally undressed state as she was.

Sara fell on top of Alex as they continued in a kiss that was equally give and take. They somehow managed to maintain contact with their lips as they moved to the head of the bed, and Alex felt like her entire body was on fire. She certainly hadn’t planned on this for this weekend, but she wasn’t complaining.  She certainly wasn't going to stop it.

She moved herself from Sara’s lips to slide her tongue up and down the column of the blonde’s throat. She bit down lightly on Sara’s pulse point resulting in a gasp. She sucked lightly before running her tongue over the divot in Sara’s strong neck feeling the way Sara's pulse pounded harder as she continued.

She continued her trail down the blonde’s body as she took a nipple in her mouth. Sara’s body arched forward trying to get her chest closer to Alex who teased the tip of her nipple with her tongue. “God that feels good,” Sara said as Alex took her nipple into her mouth and sucked hard on it. She bit down lightly, and what can only be described as a growl sprung from deep in Sara’s throat. Alex moved to the other nipple to repeat the process leaving Sara to moan with abandon as she continued further down her body.

When she got to the waistband of Sara’s pajama pants, she looked up at the blonde as she placed a kiss to the skin there. Alex hooked her thumbs in Sara’s pants as she pulled them down slowly. She was rewarded with Sara’s completely naked body lying below her.

Alex placed a chaste kiss just above Sara’s center as she moved back up her body to claim the blonde’s lips in another kiss. Sara rolled them easily leaving her on top of Alex as she completed a very similar path down the brunette’s body.

Alex was much quieter than Sara as she let out low moans as the blonde continued her ministrations on Alex’s hard nipples. 

When the brunette was completely naked, Sara moved back up her body to kiss Alex hard. She kissed her as hard as she could before snaking her hand between their bodies. 

When she ran her hand through Alex’s wet folds, the brunette gasped into the Captain’s mouth. Sara teased slowly at her entrance before entering her with one finger. Alex felt sensations all over her body as one finger pumped in and out of her while Sara’s other hand played expertly with her breast.

She began to move up and down on the blonde’s finger as one of the best sensations she had ever felt coursed through her body.

“More,” Alex said as she threw her head back giving Sara access to her neck. Sara added a second finger and continued to pump her hand in and out of Alex at the same time that she attached her lips to the brunette's neck.

As Alex’s moans got louder, Sara began to curl her fingers to hit the spot that she knew would send Alex over the edge.

“Damnit Sara, that feels good,” Alex said as they continued to move together. Alex could feel her orgasm building as Sara hit the same spot over and over again that was driving her wild. When Sara put slight pressure on her clit with her thumb, Alex couldn’t help the yell that escaped her as she came crashing down hard. Sara continued to move in and out of her as Alex rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Alex wasn’t sure how long they continued like that until Sara slowed down her pace before removing her fingers entirely. Alex let her head fall back on the pillow.

“God you are good at that,” Alex said gripping at the blonde who was looking down at her.

“You’ve said that to me before,” Sara said with a grin.

For a minute or two the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as Alex came down from her high. She turned towards the blonde who was now lying by her side.

Alex didn’t need to say anything. Sara saw the desire burning deep inside of Alex’s brown eyes. Alex grabbed Sara by the back of the neck to pull her in for another kiss as she rolled on top of her. Sara loved the weight of Alex’s toned body on top of her as she ran her hands up and down Alex’s back.

Alex went down the same path that she had been previously as she took her time to place a light kiss on Sara’s entire torso.

“Alex please,” Sara asked as the brunette ran her tongue lightly over Sara’s center. Alex nudged her legs lightly and Sara took that as a command to spread her legs further apart.

When Alex’s tongue first made contact with her center, Sara had to throw a pillow over her face to prevent from alerting everyone downstairs to exactly what they were doing.

Alex ran her tongue slowly through Sara’s folds before zeroing in on her clit. It wasn’t long at all before Sara was a mess of moans. Alex had to hold her hips down as she sucked hard on the blonde’s clit.

“Yes Alex,” Sara encouraged as Alex circled her entrance with her tongue.

It look one more swipe and one firm suck to Sara’s clit before she was tumbling over the edge. Sara felt like she was catapulted through space as the only thing she saw was darkness and stars. She felt Alex’s tongue on her as she rode out her orgasm, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever felt anything better.

When Sara was too sensitive, she reached down to pull Alex by the hand up towards her. 

They laid there in peaceful silence as they waited for their breathing to even out before Alex pulled Sara in for another kiss letting Sara taste her own arousal on Alex’s full lips.

Before Sara could say anything, Alex was laughing.

“This certainly wasn’t what I planned this weekend,” she began, “but I certainly don’t regret it.”

“Me either,” Sara answered honestly as she pulled the brunette tightly against her.

“The others are going to wonder what we are doing,” Alex said looking towards the closed door.

“I think they know exactly what we are doing,” Sara answered as she pulled Alex in for another kiss. She wasn’t sure when she was going to get this chance with Alex again, and she intended to spend the night showing her just how much she enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex slowly slid out from under Sara as the blonde continued her peaceful slumber. This escape from the bed felt very different than the last time the two had been together. Alex dressed quietly and hoped beyond all hope that everyone else would still be asleep instead of waiting for her downstairs. Unfortunately, she wasn’t that lucky.

When she descended the stairs, all eyes turned towards her.

“Good morning Alex,” Lena said sending a grin her way letting Alex know loud and clear that the entire group was aware of their escapades the night before. “How did you sleep?” Alex didn’t answer as she moved towards the coffee maker. “Wait, did you sleep at all?”

“A few hours,” Alex answered without looking back at the group resulting in a large number of giggles.

“Sneaking out of bed again?” Amaya asked with a mix of playfulness and seriousness. Alex wanted to reassure the woman who clearly cared for the Captain still sleeping upstairs.

“I’m just getting us coffee,” Alex answered as she gestured to the two mugs in her hand.

Kara finally spoke, “did you fall out of bed again this morning?” This resulted in the entire table erupting in laughter. Clearly they had been waiting for either the blonde or the brunette to come downstairs to give them a hard time.

“No,” Alex answered giving Kara a look to indicate that she didn’t want to hear this. “I did fall into bed last night though,” she continued with a devilish grin and a wink at her sister who squirmed under her gaze.

“I don’t need to hear any details,” Kara answered with a shiver.

“Don’t listen to her,” Lena began with a conspiratorial look on her face. “I want details.”

Alex walked past her sister before leaning down close. She spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear her. “I’m going to head back upstairs to the naked woman waiting for me.”

Kara’s eyes went wide as Alex walked back towards the coffee that she had been making. The group all giggled again at the look on Kara’s face.

Alex finished making their coffee before heading back up the stairs. When she entered the room, Sara was awake sitting up against the head of the bed. She had the covers over her waist, but she was still bare from the waist up. Alex had to keep herself from staring, but she did notice the dark purple mark that was just over Sara’s heart. Her friends would absolutely see that later when they were hanging out by the lake.

She handed her the mug without a word before getting back in bed. She joined Sara leaning up against the headboard, but she let their knees touch to maintain the contact she’d missed while she was out of bed.

“I was worried there for a minute,” Sara said as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

“Why?” Alex asked even though she knew the answer.

“I thought maybe you woke up and freaked out about this,” Sara said with a bit of concern in her voice as she gestured between the two of them.

Alex didn’t think she needed to answer that specifically. Instead she leaned over to lightly place a kiss on Sara’s lips before taking another sip of her coffee, “I just thought you might be tired and need this.”

Sara grinned at Alex before turning to sit her mug on the bedside table. She turned back towards the brunette to take her mug to place it beside hers on the table. Alex was going to make a comment about taking her coffee being a deadly move until Sara spoke.

“You are far too dressed,” Sara said as she leaned closer to Alex. Alex stood up quickly from the bed, and Sara wondered for a minute if she had completely overstepped.

Instead, Alex made quick work of removing her top and pajama pants.

When she returned to the bed, she pulled Sara down in a heated kiss that ignited a fire that would be burning for quite some time.

__

Two hours later, Alex was tucked tight into Sara’s side as the two rested. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock on the door.

“The two of you have fifteen minutes to get downstairs with your bathing suits on,” Kara yelled.

It took them a lot longer than that to get up, shower together, and head downstairs. Alex would never complain about the view of Sara in a bathing suit as they descending down the stairs even if she had to get out of bed to see it. The entire group was already outside lying on towels and soaking in the sun. The water itself was cold last night, but with Kara currently using her laser vision to heat it up Alex assumed they would absolutely be able to get in it.

She walked up to her sister as Sara headed towards Zari and Amaya.

“Hey there,” Alex said as Kara dipped her foot in the water to check the temperature. She looked satisfied with herself.

“What is that?” Kara all but yelled as she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head to inspect the two large hickeys on Alex’s chest.

“Well Kara,” Alex began, “when two people like each other they occasionally get together to do adult things.”

Kara swatted her hand at Alex’s shoulder, “I know that.” She looked around at the group to make sure none of them were in ear shot.

“You like her?” Kara asked.

“I do,” Alex answered honestly as she made eye contact with the blonde currently sitting on a towel across the yard. Sara shot her that characteristic sideways grin, and Alex couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face. “What about you and Lena?”

Kara looked at Alex like she had just revealed the nuclear codes to a foreign entity. After the brief moment of panic, she looked over at the woman who was deep in conversation with Iris. “I don’t know what it means, but I like her.”

“Like her how?” Alex asked.

“Like I want to spend the day with her, but I also want to kiss her before she goes to sleep,” Kara answered honestly.

“Then just let whatever happens, happen,” Alex said as she realized that was the advice she was originally giving herself about Sara. Kara smiled at her in response before Caitlin ushered her over.

“Kara,” Sara yelled. “Will you fly me up there?” She asked as she pointed up towards a cliff out over the water. Sara had already asked Lena if there was a way to hike up there, but she had informed her that unfortunately she wasn’t aware of one.

“Absolutely,” Kara yelled as she moved closer to Sara. She hoisted Sara in her arms before noticing marks on her chest that looked similar to the ones she had seen on her sister. “I should fly you up really high and drop you,” Kara said as she looked at the area in question.

“Your sister would be really angry about that,” Sara answered.

“If you hurt her, I will absolutely do it,” Kara said as she flew up and dropped Sara onto the cliff a little bit harder than she intended to.

Sara looked over the edge at the group below. “Get up here Danvers,” she yelled before Kara dropped down to scoop her sister up. Within seconds, Alex was up on the cliff with Sara. Felicity took the moment to snap a picture of the two looking over the edge with huge smiles spread across their faces.

“If you jump, I jump.” Sara said reaching for the brunette’s hand who took it in her own.

“Did you just quote The Notebook?” Alex asked with amusement.

Sara leaned over to place a quick kiss on her cheek before stepping closer to the edge. The two of them took a big breath in before jumping off the cliff. They plummeted into the water below before resurfacing just a second later.

Sara looked like a child at Christmas with the intense amount of excitement on her face. “Again,” she yelled before Kara scooped her up to fly her back on the cliff.

After letting everyone have multiple turns, Kara retired from being their alien elevator to the top of the cliff.

Kara watched from the water as she saw her sister lie down on a towel next to Sara. The smile that the blonde was sending her way made it clear that Sara’s feelings for Alex were much more than friendly.

Alex let herself relax back on the towel. She didn’t say anything at first as she got comfortable and enjoyed the way the sun felt as it shined down from above.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Sara said as she rolled on her side to face Alex.

“Just thinking about how nice this is,” Alex answered honestly. She felt Sara’s eyes running up her body as she continued to lie there. “We never really get to just relax.”

“It is nice,” Sara responded before lying back to look up at the sky. She let herself relax and enjoy the comfortable silence that settled over her and Alex.

They spent the majority of the afternoon relaxing in the sun before heading inside to take showers and eat.

After dinner, the alcohol began to be pulled out in droves. Kara wondered why in the world they had brought so much with them for a small group of people. When they began drinking it, she knew it was because they needed it.

“We are going to play King’s Cup,” Iris said as she pulled out a deck of cards. “If you don’t know the rules, I am about to tell them to you. One person draws a card. Depending on what it is depends on what you have to do. I will remind you all as we play. An Ace is a waterfall which means the person who drew the card starts drinking. The person next to them starts drinking and so on until everyone is chugging. The person who drew the card stops first. No one is allowed to stop until the person who drew the card. They can drink as long or as short as they want.”

“God I hope Sara and Alex don’t draw that,” Kara said honestly. She’d seen her sister polish off a bottle before, and it wasn’t something she was interested in participating in.

“Two means you which means the person who picked the card gets to pick anyone they want to drink. Three means me which means the person who picks the card drinks.”

The group nodded along as they listened to Iris’s explanation knowing they weren’t going to remember most of it.

“Four means ladies have to drink. Five means bust a jive. The person who picks that card has to do a dance move. The next person does that move and adds to it. That continues until someone messes it up and that person has to drink.”

“That’ll be me for sure,” Felicity added.

“Six means that guys have to drink. Since there are no guys here I am going to make six mean that girls have to drink even though four means that as well. Seven means heaven which means every player reaches for the sky. The last person to do it has to drink so remember that one. Eight means mate. You pick another person and if you have to drink so does that person and vice versa for the rest of the game.”

“Mate,” Sara said as she slapped a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Only if you draw an eight Sara. Are you even listening?” Iris said shooting her a look.

Sara gestured towards her to indicate that she should continue.

“Nine means bust a rhyme. You have to say a word, the next person says something that rhymes with it, and it continues until someone messes it up. That person has to drink.”

“Good thing I know more words than all of you,” Lena said with a laugh.

Alex gave her a look to indicate that that wasn’t exactly true considering their company.

“Ten is categories. The player who picked the card chooses the category. Each person says something in that category. If someone can’t think of anything, they drink. Jack is never have I ever which we played last night so you all know how to play. In this version you only use three fingers, and the first person out has to drink.”

“Sara,” Kara and Felicity said at the same time.

Sara gave them an incredulous look.

“Queen is questions. The person who picks the card has to ask a question to someone. That person asks a question to someone else. The game ends when someone fails to ask a question. That person drinks.”

“This is getting very complicated,” Sara said looking up at Iris who looked alive with excitement during her explanation.

“King is the best card. That is why we have a cup in the middle of the table. If you draw a King, you have to put something from your cup in the middle cup. When the last King is drawn, the game is over. The person who draws that King has to drink the cup. When the King is drawn during the game, they get to make a rule. If anyone breaks the rule, they have to drink. Does that make sense?”

The group nodded in slight understanding before Iris continued. “The first round will be a practice round.”

They all gathered their drinks before crowding around the table.

Caitlin decided to sit this one out and just watch them instead of participating leaving Alex, Sara, Kara, Lena, Iris, Felicity, and Sam to get ready to play the game.

Sara decided to go first.

“Eight,” she yelled in excitement. “Alex is my mate.” Alex rolled her eyes at that knowing that she was on a one way street to being wasted. This game was made to get people like Sara plastered.

“Six,” Alex said, “Everybody drink.” The group quickly followed that command.

“Three,” Felicity said. “Shit that’s me.” She said as she took a drink.

“Ace,” Iris yelled. She made sure everyone knew what was about to happen before grabbing her cup and starting to chug to do a waterfall. Felicity followed first, then Sam, then Lena, then Kara, then Alex, and finally Sara. By the time Iris stopped and it got around to Sara and Alex, they’d all polished off their first drinks. “That is my favorite part,” Iris squealed.

“Five,” Kara yelled before doing an awkward dance move with her arms. Felicity repeated the move and added one. When Sara was next, she just took a drink. She’d been paying far too much attention to running her hand up Alex’s thigh to know what the order of the dance moves were.

“Queen,” Alex said. “Questions.” She turned to look at Kara, “did you know I came three times this morning?” Kara’s face turned beat red before she ducked to hide her face behind Lena.

“No,” she yelled as she shook her head. She then took a drink from her glass.

“Seven,” Lena yelled as she threw her hand up in the air. All of the girls attempted to follow her, but Sam was clearly last resulting in her taking a drink.

“Four,” Iris yelled. “Drink ladies.”

Lena pulled a card next and turned it towards Sara to indicate that she had gotten a Jack, and they would be playing never have I ever. It took one thing from Sam, one from Felicity, and one from Iris before Sara was out of the game and drinking from her beer.

“Two,” Alex said before pointing at Sara. Sara drank.

“Nine is bust a rhyme,” Felicity said as she pulled the card.

“Oliver,” Felicity began.

“Are you kidding me?” Iris asked as she took a drink.

Sam drew a ten next which was categories. “Sex positions,” she said with a wicked smile.

“Missionary,” Alex said quickly.

“Sixty nine,” Felicity followed.

“Cowgirl,” Lena said shooting a look at Kara.

“Reverse cowgirl,” Iris said.

That left Sara and Kara.

“What do you call it,” Sara began as she looked right at Kara, “when a girl sits on your face?”

Kara’s face turned bright red again before she swatted at Sara. Kara took a drink. She was to upset at that revelation to think of anything.

“We haven’t done that,” Alex said as she ran a hand down her sister’s back to soothe her, “yet.”

“I’m leaving,” Kara said with a pout while the rest of the group laughed at her.

Iris was the one to draw the first King. She poured some of her margarita into the middle cup before making the rule that Sara couldn’t touch Alex the rest of the game. That didn’t go very well at all resulting in Sara drinking multiple times throughout the rest of the game just for putting her hands on Alex. Because Alex was Sara’s mate, she had to drink too every single time Sara broke the rule.

The game continued and just got sloppier as they went. Alex made a rule that you couldn’t say anyone’s name when she added some of her beer to the cup when she drew the second King. Felicity made a rule that you couldn’t point at anyone during the game before adding her whiskey and coke to the glass. The ladies were sufficiently wasted when the final King was drawn by Sam.

“I can’t believe I have to drink that,” Sam said as she eyed the cup in front of her that contained a mixture of whiskey, soda, margarita, and beer.

Sara pointed at Sam resulting in her having to drink. As Sara sat back down, she put her hand on Alex’s knee.

“You can’t touch Alex,” Kara yelled. “Drink Sara.” Sara complied before watching Sam lift the cup to her lips. She polished it off in one chug before dropping the cup loudly to the table.

“God that was disgusting,” Sam said before taking a quick sip of her own drink to wash the taste of that one out of her mouth.

The group dispersed slightly leaving Sara and Alex sitting on the couch facing towards each other.

“I’m glad I can touch you now,” Sara said as she pulled the brunette into her lap. Alex had to sit sideways on Sara’s lap due to the coffee table, but she absolutely didn’t mind. She let her arm wrap loosely around Sara’s shoulders.

“So,” Alex began as she leaned in close to Sara’s ear. “What about that position you mentioned earlier?”

Sara visible shuttered at the word’s being whispered in her ear.

“Take me upstairs Captain,” Alex said before taking Sara’s earlobe into her mouth.

Sara stood and lifted Alex up easily to head back upstairs.

They got a few cat calls as they ascended the stairs, but they didn’t really care at all. Sara had been waiting all day to get back in that room with Alex.

She plopped Alex down unceremoniously on the bed before stepping back to remove her shirt leaving Alex a view of a sports bra and rock hard abs.

Alex crawled backwards in the bed to rest her head on a pillow before gesturing to Sara to join her.

The kiss was sloppier than there previous ones due to their inebriated state. Teeth occasionally clicked together and Sara found herself having a much harder time controlling the kiss than she had the night before.

She pulled back to look down at Alex. “You are so sexy,” she said as she ran a thumb across Alex’s bottom lip. Alex bit the tip of her thumb lightly as Sara spoke.

In one swift motion, Sara flipped them so that Alex was on top before sitting herself up to crash her lips back into the brunettes. They broke a part for just a second for Sara to remove Alex’s shirt and bra. They made quick work of Alex’s pants and underwear even though it was a little awkward from the position they found themselves in.

Sara was lying back when Alex removed her final sock leaving her naked to an almost fully clothed Sara.

“Too many clothes,” Alex said as she gave the blonde a once over.

Sara didn’t protest as she quickly removed her clothing. She pulled Alex completely on top of her as they continued to kiss. Sara could have sat there like that for the rest of her life if she was being honest. Alex’s backside was toned, and she loved the way her muscles contracted under her touch as she ran her nails up and down Alex’s back.

Sara pulled away from the kiss to look at Alex. “Get up here,” she said.

Alex realized immediately what she meant and blushed slightly. She’d yet to do this specific thing with someone, and she was a bit nervous.

She moved so that her knees were on either side of Sara’s head. She could have come on the spot when she looked down to see blue eyes looking hungrily back up at her.

Sara wrapped her arms around both of Alex’s thighs before putting down slightly. When Sara’s mouth made contact with Alex’s center, the brunette couldn’t help her loud moan that escaped her lips. She gripped tightly to the head board as Sara began to lightly explore her with her tongue.

God Sara’s tongue felt good as it ran up and down her slit to tease at her entrance before moving up to lightly flick her clit. Sara knew Alex would need more pressure to actually come, but she was enjoying the whimpers that escaped the woman above her.

She had to hold tightly to Alex’s hips as she picked up pace. Sara pulled down again to get Alex to sink into her further. The sensation that Alex got from doing it made her hips move with a new fervor.

Sara’s mouth felt like it was everywhere as she ran her tongue from inside Alex’s entrance up to suck on her clit. Alex wanted to make this last so bad, but she found that she was helpless to Sara’s movements.

When Sara sucked hard on her clit, Alex’s felt the most delicious thing she had ever experienced explode inside of her leaving her feet clenching and her gripping so hard on the headboard that she heard a crack in it.

It took her more than a few seconds to regain some form of composure so that she could lie down next to Sara.

Sara turned towards her with her mouth and chin shining with Alex’s arousal. Alex raised her hand up to wipe Sara’s chin before taking her own finger in her mouth.

“God woman,” Sara said. “You are so fucking sexy.”

“Thank you,” Alex said with a grin. “The feeling is mutual.”

Before Alex knew what was happening, Sara was moving towards her and pulling her into another hard kiss. Sara’s hand was on the back of Alex’s neck as she pulled her impossibly closer, and Alex felt the all too familiar sense of arousal overtake her.

Sara’s hands felt like they were all over her at once, and Alex had to stop herself from getting too lost in it. Sara had already given her a blissful orgasm, and she deserved one herself.

Sara moved the hand that was on the back of Alex’s neck down the column of her throat and across her chest before palming Alex’s breast. She pinched lightly at a hard nipple before continuing down Alex’s toned stomach.

Alex let her hand follow a similar path down the blonde’s body, but she took more time to knead her breast in her hand before heading further south. Their mouths had never disconnected as they explored each other’s bodies.

Alex was the first to dip her fingers into Sara’s soaking wet center. She ran her hands lightly from Sara’s entrance up to circle her clit. The blonde’s hips surged forward in response.

Alex felt Sara’s fingers teasing her entrance just as she pushed two fingers into her. Alex followed suit and entered Sara.

She stopped the kiss to connect their forehead as they each began to move inside the other. Alex was moving faster than Sara, but she knew that the woman preferred this pace. Sara’s moans left her mouth and met between the two of them where Alex’s own moans escaped.

“Fuck Alex, yes,” Sara exclaimed as she picked up her pace pumping into Alex.

Sara was already curling her fingers, and Alex had to focus hard on what she was doing to prevent herself from coming prematurely.

They continued to move together until Alex began to notice how unfocused Sara’s gaze had become.

“Don’t stop,” Sara said as Alex continued to curl her fingers inside of her. Alex felt Sara’s walls clinch around her fingers as her orgasm overtook her body. Alex hadn’t felt her own building initially; however, as she felt Sara come undone on her fingers her own orgasm hit her fast and hard. Her body was shaking as Sara continued to move in and out of her.

Neither woman was sure when they removed their fingers from the other until they were lying next to each other. Alex’s entire body felt like jelly from the two orgasms so closely together.

Sara pulled her in close and placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

Alex let herself relax against the blonde as her breathing slowed down. She felt Sara’s heart hammer in her ear as she continued to lie there.

It had been a few minutes, and the blonde’s breath seemed to even out to the point that Alex assumed she was asleep.

“I’m going to miss this,” Alex whispered in the darkness.

She felt her heart skip a beat when a soft “me too,” met her ears.

She snuggled deeper into Sara and pulled her in close as she closed her eyes. She drifting off into a peaceful sleep with the thought of the blonde leaving the next day pushed into the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up to the sensation on a hot mouth on her neck. She kept her eyes closed as Sara sucked lightly up and down her neck. Her eyes shot open when Sara bit down on the let her teeth scrape across her skin.

“Good morning,” Alex said turning towards the blonde.

“Hey,” Sara said smiling down at her. She kissed Alex softly before pulling back. “I can’t stay much longer.”

“I know,” Alex said because she did know, but she still didn’t like it. She hadn’t expected this from this weekend, but she now didn’t see how it could go another way. She wanted to see Sara again. She wanted to get to know her, but she didn’t want to push. The reality of dating someone who was from another earth that traveled through time and space was something else entirely.

She got lost in kissing Sara for a second before she pulled back.

“We should talk,” Alex said as she leaned back further to put a little distance between them. Sara would hear the hesitation in her voice as she spoke.

“I know,” Sara said, “but kissing is a lot easier.”

“If you want to kiss until you have to go and just leave this where it is, I’m ok with that, but it isn’t what I want,” Alex said as she felt the sting of rejection.

“What do you want?” Sara asked.

“I want to get to know you. I want to go on dates,” Alex said still looking down. Sara reached across the space Alex left between them to guide Alex to look at her.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but I’m willing to try,” Sara said honestly. “I can get Cisco to get you a phone that can call me through time and space. We can talk. We can see each other when we can.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Sara said as she leaned in to kiss Alex on the forehead.

“It feels simple to me,” Alex answered. “I know it isn’t.”

“It isn’t. Time passes different in the Time Sphere than it does outside of it. I might call you one night and call you the next day and it’ll be three weeks for you. I have no way of knowing when that happens.” Sara took Alex’s hands in hers as she spoke. “What I do is really dangerous. I might be hurt, and you’d never know. I might be late for dates or miss them completely.”

Alex laughed at that. “You act like I have a normal job. You might show up for a date that I’m not able to get to because I have to fight some ridiculous alien that is parading around my city. You might call, and I might be asleep for the first time in two days. This absolutely isn’t going to be easy.”

Sara smiled at Alex. “It’ll probably be worth it?”

“Probably?” Sara said raising her eyebrows.

“Absolutely,” Alex answered before she was pulling Sara into a kiss. It was slow and tender and said everything that the two of them couldn't put into words. Their tongues moved together languidly, and Alex couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face into the kiss.

She began to slide on top of Sara before a knock on the door stopped her.

“Sara,” Amaya yelled. “We have to go. We’ve got an anachronism.”

Sara leaned in to kiss Alex one more time. “Coming,” Sara yelled.

They continued to lie in bed together for a few minutes because Sara stood to get dressed. She dressed quickly and got her things together in her bag while Alex got dressed.

When she walked onto the porch with Sara, the Waverider was parked out in front of the house. Zari and Amaya said their goodbyes to everyone before heading to the Waverider. Sara said goodbye to the group before they headed back inside leaving her and Alex standing there just looking at each other.

“Do you remember when I said there was someone out there for you?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Sara responded as she pulled Alex closer.

“Maybe it’s me,” Alex said grinning at her, and Sara couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face.

“I’d like that,” Sara answered honestly.

Sara leaned in to kiss Alex. They broke apart when they heard clapping coming from inside the house. Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled Sara into a hug. When the blonde was close to the Waverider, Sara turned to wave. Alex felt a little sadness at her departure, but she mostly felt excitement about what was to come.

When she headed back inside the group said goodbye to Felicity, Iris, and Caitlin before they disappeared through a portal to head back to earth one.

“So,” Lena began leering at Alex, “how does it feel to have a time traveler girlfriend?”

Alex laughed. “She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Not yet, Agent,” Lena said. “Be happy. She’s hot.”

Alex blushed at that and saw Kara shoot her a look.

When Lena headed upstairs to get a few things together, Alex turned to her sister.

“So, how’d that go this weekend?”

“We’re going on a date when we get back.” Kara answered with a huge grin.

Alex smiled at her sister. She was happy for her.

They got everything packed before getting back into the car to make the long ride home.

Alex rested her head against the window as they headed down the mountain. She thought about Sara more than anything. She wondered what the blonde was doing. She wondered where in time the anachronism had taken her. She wondered if she was safe. She wondered where this was going between them.

Alex took a deep breath to steady her mind. She released the breath and come up with a realization. She was going to go with it. She was going to see what happened. Right now all she knew was that she wanted Sara, and that was enough for now.


End file.
